


the oracle and her dark knight. - psh.

by kdaperse



Series: Wattpad Crossposts [3]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, F/M, Hero Park Seonghwa, Hostage Situations, Implied Vigilante Reader, Mentioned Jeong Yunho, Mentioned Kim Hongjoong, Reader is a Hostage, Seonghwa is basically Batman, Victim Reader, Vigilante Park Seonghwa, hongjoong is lowkey alfred-
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:48:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29563518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kdaperse/pseuds/kdaperse
Summary: This is why you should leave the heroism to the professionals."You do the brooding, I'll handle the wisecracks."
Relationships: Park Seonghwa/Reader
Series: Wattpad Crossposts [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2171856





	the oracle and her dark knight. - psh.

**Author's Note:**

> D/N - Dad's Name

Park Seonghwa was the pinnacle of mysterious. His heart was hard as a rock and cold like stone. Whatever tenderness he had left, he kept it locked deep inside of him, until it really mattered. No one expects him to be a hero with his brooding attitude. You always thought that you were like a helper to him, but Seonghwa himself wouldn't admit it. You found it cute how he always denied it. Every time you were making a score at a jewelry store or a rich guy's house, Seonghwa was there, donning his suit and mask, ready to stop you.

Currently, he was in a service lift in a somewhat destroyed building. It felt like a cage, holding an array of misunderstandings and feelings. With every moment the lift moved, strings of tenacity were knotting Seonghwa's organs together. It made him sick. Standing in the corner of the lift was the police commissioner, Mr. (L/N). He wore a button-up shirt and tie under his harness. His glasses appeared to be broken, but he didn't care. He holds his pistol up tightly, ready to shoot.

"(D/N), I just wanted to say that working with Y/N was an honor. Despite all the things she's done before that I can't forgive, she's proven herself to be a great asset." Seonghwa admitted.

"Don't." Mr. L/n responded coldly. He didn't cotton to you running around a dangerous city, traipsing buildings, and getting into fights only made him even more upset.

"Even if you knew what she was doing, you couldn't have stopped her."

Mr. L/n sighed deeply.

"Stubborn, just like her old man.'

"Brave." Seonghwa corrected.

"You know, you see a lot in this job. So much pain and agony, you're probably scared that your senses may not be able to process it all. I'll never forget that 7-year-old kid that brought in a witness statement who had just seen his parents shot down." Mr. L/n continued.

Seonghwa winced at the last part. The most agonizing memory of all.

"You were kind, D/n."

"I was thinking, uh, I may not get the chance to tell you this... to say sorry."

"You don't need to," Seonghwa responds.

"We're the same, Seonghwa. We'd do anything for our families." The lift finally made its way to the top, and the rusted gate opened. It took them to the top of the building. There was construction equipment laying on the floor, and several beams holding the building up to have rusted from the heavy rain. The city below looked grim, with the gray clouds hanging over it. It's as if the sun never shines here. Mr. L/n walks ahead, gun at the ready, while Seonghwa walked in tow. Standing at the edge of the building was a man dressed in raggedy black clothes. Seonghwa knew exactly who it was.

"On your knees, Jung. Now." Seonghwa commanded.

"So you did it. I honestly didn't anticipate this." The man said.

"I won't ask you again," Seonghwa shouted.

The man named 'Jung' turned around. "And I'm not talking to you. It's time."

"Time for what?" Mr. L/N points his gun at Seonghwa.

"...D/N?"

"I'm sorry. It was the only way. Now, get me my daughter." Mr. L/n said, still keeping the gun pointed at Seonghwa's chest. Two armored men appeared from a side platform, with you, bound to a wheelchair. You were devoid of your gear and weaponry. You sighed in relief when you saw your father.

"Y/n. Are you alright? Did they hurt you?" He asks.

As you came into the light, purple bruises were all over your legs, and there were small cuts on your chest. Your wrists were tightly attached to the armrests of the wheelchair, the rope digging into your skin. The hoodie you wore only hid worse things. As you saw the rest of the scene, you were confused.

"What are you doing?! Get that gun away from him!" You shout as you struggle against your restraints.

"Call the transport, we're out of here." 'Jung' said. "It's time for the people of Seoul to see their 'savior' for who he really is. Just an empty shell of a man, devoid of hope, betrayed by his friends, and crippled by his fears." He monologues.

"Enough talk! Release Y/n!" Your dad demands, with sadness and regret laced in his tone. He points the gun at 'Jung,' now furious.

"We had a deal." Jung chuckled darkly.

"Once I understood your greatest fear, twisting your arm was easy. You blame yourself for dear Y/n's actions." With his hands on your shoulders, Jung turns his face to you, but you look away in fear and revolt.

"You need to protect her, but deep down you fear your inevitable failure. And that fear makes you mine." Your father didn't relent in holding up the pistol. His eyes were trembling, sweat was dribbling down his neck, but he stood his ground.

"You need to think very carefully about your next move, Commissioner. Little Y/n's life depends on it." Your father turns to Seonghwa and shoots him in the chest. Seonghwa falls off the edge of the building. Your eyes began to tear up, and more armed guards came to hold down your father.

"Did you think I wanted him dead? Did you think that would save your daughter?!" Jung grabbed your wheelchair as he spoke, and started pushing it slowly towards the edge of the building's unfinished floor.

"Do you know what happens when a man is controlled by his fears?" He asks, staring you down.

"He must face them!" You feel the wheelchair getting closer to the edge.

"No!" Your father cried. "Take me! It's not her you want! Take me!"

Your wheelchair was teetering off the edge of the building. Jung's hand was the only thing that kept you from falling. You hung your head back, feeling the wind in your locks. You slowly turn your head back to see the great distance between you and the ground. You muster up the courage and look at Jung straight in the eyes.

"You don't scare me."

Jung puts his head to the side of your ear, his breath reeking of a toxin.

"Shhh... It's okay to be scared." He untied the rope from your wrists.

And Jung's hand let go of the wheelchair.

Your body was barrelling down from the sky at intense speeds. Before you hit the ground, Seonghwa grabbed you, the wind in his long black cape gliding you both onto the ground safely.

"Y/n, are you alright?" He asks calmly.

"I-I thought Dad killed you..." You say, still trying to steady your heart. Seonghwa pulled out the rubber bullet lodged in his armor.

"He knew what he was doing." You both see a small transport airship, with Jung and his henchmen holding your father.

"There! Where are they taking him?" You ask, but all you got in response were sounds of militia tanks roaming the streets. They were shooting whatever cover you were hiding behind. Seonghwa had you under him, shielding you from anything.

"Don't you have a tank of your own? Treasure? Where's that?"

"Destroyed. But thankfully, Yunho made a spare."

"Wow, you're rich as hell."

With the power of technology, Treasure could be controlled with the remote in Seonghwa's gauntlet.

The giant car drove in, and it launched missiles on all the militia tanks. The coast was clear. Seonghwa carries you in bridal style and puts you in Treasure's backseat. The car automatically buckled you up, and it was tight. like roller coaster seats.

"I'll get you set up at Utopia. I'll find your father."

"Wait, Hwa." You stop him.

"Will I see you again?"

"...You'll just have to hope so."

"B-Because if you don't, I want you to know that you should never bear this burden alone."

"Jung- I mean, Scarecrow manipulated me. I saw you die."

"Yes, but I'm here now, and we're fighting with you, not for you."

Seonghwa smiled at your words, and you smiled back. He gives you a chaste kiss on your lips.

"I'll notify Hongjoong that you're coming." You nod.

"And it's good to have you back, Y/n."

**Author's Note:**

> this is a batman au owo.  
> crossposted from my alt wtt  
> @starcrossedidols


End file.
